


All Falls Down

by spuffy_noelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffy_noelle/pseuds/spuffy_noelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Sheriff Grimes delivered the news to the Greene family was the moment her family imploded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Falls Down

It was early March when her brother got into the accident.  The driver wasn’t drunk or texting—just plain old ran a red light.  Shawn had a habit of not wearing a seatbelt, playing his music real loud on a warm spring day.  He never saw the guy coming.

 

The moment Sheriff Grimes delivered the news to the Greene family was the moment her family imploded.

 

Their sister, Maggie, had been off in Atlanta with her boyfriend, Glenn.  She came home for the wake and the funeral, feeling irrationally guilty about not being home when it happened.  There was nothing that she could have done for Shawn, but there was no arguing with Maggie.  

 

As much as Beth loved her sister, she couldn’t wait for her to be heading back to the city.  Maggie was bossy by nature and Beth swore she’d always see her as a thirteen year old with pimples and braces no matter how old Beth got.

 

Before Maggie would leave, she insisted that their father hire someone to help out around the farm.  Without Shawn, it left a lot for Hershel to do and Beth had her job at the frozen yogurt shop in town and classes at the local college.  To Beth’s surprise Hershel agreed, and also agreed to let Maggie handle the ads and interviews.  

 

The first round of candidates turned out to be a total bust.  Beth knew all too well how picky her sister was and wondered how long this whole process would take.  

 

Maggie was also extremely persistent and lined up another group only a few days later.  

 

Beth had a shift at the yogurt shop, and by the time she drove up their old dirt drive the sun was setting.  A truck she didn’t recognize sat next to hers in the drive.  One of the potential farm hands she guessed, putting the car in park and jumping out.  

 

“Bethy!” Maggie greeted her, coming around from the side of the house.  “I finally found a keeper,” she told Beth with a grin.  

 

The man following Maggie made Beth nearly trip over her own two feet.  He was taller than Maggie with longish brown hair falling over his eyes.  For someone who had just landed themselves a job, he certainly didn’t look too happy.  

 

“Hey,” she greeted, finally finding her breath.  “I’m Beth.  I, uh, live here.”

 

Maggie raised an eyebrow, smirking at Beth’s awkwardness.  “Bethy, this is Daryl.  He’s agreed to work on the farm for the season.”

 

Daryl extended his hand in greeting.  His hand was calloused and rough and a little bit dirty.  She gladly accepted it, finding it hard to keep her eyes off him.  

 

“Thanks for agreeing to help out.” 

 

Daryl shrugged.  “Ain’t nothin.”

 

“It’s more than you know,” Maggie insisted.  “I’d invite you to stay for dinner, but Mama hasn’t been feeling well lately and since I’ve been showing you around I wasn’t able to get anythin’ ready.”

 

Daryl shrugged again.  “Didn’ expect anythin’.  Should be gettin’ goin’ anyway,” he told them, shoving his hands in his pockets.  

 

Maggie nodded.  “We’ll see you bright an’ early tomorrow, then.”

 

Maggie stayed until she felt that Daryl had the hang of things around the farm.  That took a week.  In that week Daryl never met Annette or Hershel Greene.  Annette tended to stay in bed these days, and Hershel looked a little too bleary eyed for a man who didn’t drink.

 

Beth had classes two days during the week, and worked at the yogurt shop four days including weekends.  She liked to help out around the farm when she could.  Her favorite job was to brush the horses, especially Nelly.  Nelly it turned out didn’t care for anyone else besides Beth, and that was just fine with Daryl because he didn’t need to be dealing with no horses anyhow.

 

On the days that Beth was home from school and work they would eat lunch together.  It had become very lonely around the Greene house since that day in March, and Beth was grateful to have him around.  She’d make them sandwiches, or heat up soup or leftovers and they’d eat outside in the shade or at the table in the kitchen if it was raining.

 

Every night at dusk Daryl would leave to go home.  Beth would gear up for a night of checking in on her mother and leaving the back door unlocked for when her daddy would come stumbling home in the middle of the night.  Beth had heard people make comments about how her daddy was a drinker, but that had been way before she was born.  She tried to talk to Hershel, but it seemed that this was beyond her control.

 

One night about a month into Daryl working on the farm, Beth asked him to stay for dinner.  They’d been growing closer each day, and she couldn’t deny the feelings she was starting to develop for him.  They’d been there since the moment she met him, but she’d chalked it up to a silly crush.  

 

There was nothing silly about it.

 

She expected Daryl to put up a fuss, and was pleasantly surprised when he agreed.  She made chicken with vegetables and potatoes, and it was the first real good meal Daryl had had in a while.  

 

Beth made sure to take in a tray to her mother, and came out with the tray she’d left for lunch.  It was untouched.  “I swear she’s gonna waste away one day.”

 

Daryl didn’t know what say to that so he just kept on eating, finishing what was on his plate.  He was stuffed.  He’d eaten nearly everything Beth had cooked, considering how little she took for herself.  Grabbing both their plates, he following her to where she stood at the kitchen sink.  She’d long since cleared her mama’s tray and was now hunched over the sink, fighting back tears.

 

Daryl put their plates down on the counter, placing a hand on her shoulder gently.  Beth glanced at him over her shoulder, instantly spinning around and crashing into his chest.  She wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, letting the tears she was keeping at bay out.

 

“It’ll be all right, Beth,” he told her, knowing it was a lie the minute the words were out of his mouth.  He had no idea how to comfort this girl who’d basically lost her entire family.  He pretty much had no idea how to talk to any girl, ever, but especially not this girl.

 

Beth sniffled.  “I know.  They need their time to grieve.”

 

Daryl tightened his arms around her slight frame, finding that he liked having her in his arms a lot more than he thought he would.  Beth sniffled again, peeking her head up from where it had been shoved into his chest.  She gave him a small bashful smile, and he couldn’t stop looking down at her.  So when she tilted her head up slightly toward his, he didn’t move.  He didn’t move until her lips were on his, and then it was only to respond to her kiss.

 

He ground his hips against hers, groaning at the feeling the friction created.  She responded immediately, pushing right back against him, moving her fingers up to thread through his hair.  Only when she felt like she might pass out from the sheer joy and lack of oxygen did she pull back.  They were both breathing heavily and she could feel his erection pressed against her stomach.  

 

“I should go,” he started, but she cut him off quickly telling him, “stay.”

 

It didn’t take more than that to convince him.  He followed her when she took him by the hand and led him up the stairs, dishes long forgotten.  He followed her through a door, looking around the room as she closed it behind them.  The room wasn’t overly girly—no posters with hot young actors or musicians hanging on the wall, or whatever stuff he had imagined a girl would have.  

 

Daryl gravitated back to her, cupping her face with both hands, initiating their second kiss.  This kiss was equally as passionate as their first, but it was hard where the first had been soft.  Her tongue invaded his mouth and he nibbled at her lips, working his way down the slender column of her throat.  

 

Beth sighed, letting her hands roam freely over his torso moving down to his belt buckle.  She was more aggressive than he ever would have imagined and was moving on to the button and zipper of his jeans before he realized what she was doing.  Taking her hands in his, he moved them toward the bed in the middle of the room.  

 

Capturing her lips once more, he moved his hand down her body—over her collarbone, cupping one breast then the other—until he reached the top of her jeans.  He had no clue how experienced she was, and didn’t want to take it too fast or do anything she might regret come morning.  

 

Beth threw her head back against the pillows when he moved his hand under the front of her jeans.  He kept moving under her panties until he reached her lips.  Dipping one finger inside he could feel immediately how aroused she was.  She moaned his name, pulling him back down to her so that he was lying more fully on top of her.  

 

Hearing his name falling from her lips had him hard as a rock, but he wanted it to be about her—at least at first.  Once he got her off she could decide if she wanted to take it any further.  Pulling his hand back out he undid the button and zipper of her jeans, pushing them down her thighs.  He inserted first one finger, then two almost coming in his pants at how tight she felt.  He pumped his fingers in and out curling them to reach the spongy spot inside her.

 

“Oh my—Daryl,” she breathed, arching her hips up against his hand.  Using the pad of his thumb he brushed against her clit, causing her to cry out at the new sensation.  He slowly circled his thumb against the bundle of nerves until she was crying out for him to _go faster_. 

 

The orgasm snuck up on her and it was the biggest she’d ever had.  She couldn’t remember ever feeling anything so good in her entire life.  She lay back against her pillows, breathing hard and grinning like a fool.  He grinned back at her, looking pretty proud of himself.

 

“Good, Lord, Daryl.  That was amazin’.”  She pulled him down, kissing him lazily, enjoying the friction as she ground her sensitive core against the bulge in his jeans.

 

This time when she went to undo his jeans, he didn’t stop her.  “Ya ever done this before?” 

 

Beth nodded, kicking off her jeans and panties.  “A few times.”  She started pushing down his jeans with his help.  “I have a feeling this is going to be different,” she said with a grin.

 

Daryl couldn’t believe a girl who he’d had his fingers inside of just moments ago could make him blush—but he did right up to the tips of his ears.  “Hope it lives up to your expectations, Miss Greene.”

 

He pulled her shirt up over her head, and she quickly got to work unclasping her bra.  Kicking off his jeans, he pushed her back down onto the bed.  He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of kissing her lips, but his mouth had other ideas at the moment.  He moved his head down to her bare breasts, licking around a nipple before sucking the entire breast into his mouth.  She made a small squeak, not expecting that, but pulling his head closer all the same.

 

What he did to one breast he did to the other.  He couldn’t get enough of them and finally she had to pull him away when it became too much.  She tried pulling him back to her, but he shook his head and moved down her body, kissing a path to her center.  The first swipe of his tongue against her sensitive folds had her crying out.  The few times she’d had sex she’d certainly never had anyone do _that_ before.  It was something they’d have to revisit because she wanted him inside her _now_. 

 

When she told him as much, he let out a curse because he didn’t have a condom on him.  “Didn’ expect this when I came to work today.”

 

She giggled.  Neither had she, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t been hoping for this for weeks.  She disappeared into the bathroom the connected with her room, uncaring of her nakedness in front of him.  She reemerged moments later with a square foil packet in her hand.  

 

He didn’t even try to hide his surprise, even though she’d told him this wasn’t her first time.  “When Maggie found out I had sex for the first time she made sure I could protect myself,” she told him with a laugh.  

 

Daryl never thought he’d be so happy that Maggie Greene was a control freak.

 

Beth handed him the condom which he ripped open and rolled down his erection.  He positioned himself at her entrance, pushing her knees up to the sides of his hips.  He kissed her as he entered her, feeling her wince beneath his lips.  He pushed in slowly, taking his time until he was completely sheathed in her pussy.  

 

“Ok?”

 

She nodded touching her fingers to his face, bringing him back to her for another kiss.  Her tongue explored his mouth as he pumped in and out.  It had been a little bit for him, and he wasn’t sure how long he could last in her tight heat.  Capturing a nipple between his teeth as his thumb played with her clit had her coming within minutes.  Feeling her walls tighten around him, he couldn’t contain his orgasm any longer.  He came with a grunt, rocking against her until he was spent.

 

Daryl collapsed on top of her, giving her a soft kiss before resting his head on her shoulder.  Beth wrapped her arms around him, completely sated and exhausted.  

 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” she said softly into his hair.

 

He lifted his head, grateful to see the look on her face was happiness and not revulsion.  He nodded, rolling away to dispose of the condom.

 

Once he was laying next to her she turned onto her side, tracing random patterns on his chest.  “I didn’t think you noticed me that way.”

 

Daryl scoffed.  “Havta be blind not to notice them tight jeans and short shorts.”

 

She swatted him playfully.  “They’re not that short.”  He rolled his eyes.  “Got your attention, though, didn’ they?”

 

Daryl gave her a kiss before wrapping them up in her blankets.  “Sure did.”

 

That night Hershel Greene didn’t come home.  Daryl would’ve been grateful in any other circumstance—he hadn’t been looking forward to getting a shotgun shoved in his face when he emerged from Beth’s room that morning.  But the look on Beth’s face when she realized her daddy wasn’t in the farmhouse was enough to have him feeling guilty for even thinking it.  

 

“Should we call the sheriff?” she asked him, her eyes wide and fearful.

 

“Don’ think there’s much he can do yet,” Daryl told her.  He grabbed his keys.  “I’ll go round check all the local bars.  He’s probably just passed out somewhere.”

 

Beth cringed at the thought.  Her family was falling to pieces right in front of her eyes just when her own life was coming together.  “Thank you.”

 

He kissed her on his way out.

 


End file.
